Neuropeptide Y (NPY) is a member of the pancreatic polypeptide family with widespread distribution throughout the mammalian nervous system. NPY and its relatives elicit a broad range of physiological effects through activation of at least six G protein-coupled receptor subtypes known as Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5 and Y6. The Y5 subtype was isolated, characterized and reported recently in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,024 (WO 96/16542).
The cited WO96/16542 also reports the discovery of chemical compounds which bind selectively to the Y5 receptor and which act as antagonists of the Y5 receptor, several of which were shown to inhibit food intake in rats.
Now with the present invention there is provided a class of compounds characterized as spiro-indolines, which are useful in the treatment, control or prevention of diseases, disorders or conditions mediated by activation of the Y5 receptor. These compounds are, thus, usefull in the treatment of obesity in man or animals and in conditions caused by or exacerbated by obesity.